I'm yours for the taking
by Shane's babu
Summary: An out of the box DMGW fanfic
1. Chapter 1

This is a first time effort. Maybe the story is not as happy as most stories are supposed to be.

Its based on reality. Most of us use stories to erase the harsh wounds of reality. Its scary when we see real people exactly like the characters that we love. But in truth we wouldn't accept them if they were in fact real. I guess in reality we are much lesser human beings than what we would've been if we were part of a fantasy.

This story is an attempt to redeem myself in my own eyes in spite of how I am ….in reality

All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling. The plot however is mine.

**I'm yours for the taking**

He came home last night wearing a shirt that was larger than his wiry frame. It's been more than a week that I've seen him...God! Can a person look better with every day? Sometimes I wonder what he sees in me... I'm so soo not the kind of women you'd see in his presence...

Come to think of it you'd probably never see the two of us together in public... at least not the way we are when he is at home with me. Surprising how he's been around for a year and a half now...all the while leaving me wanting for more...

Sadly "more" is something I'll never get. Not from him anyways. Asking that of him would mean the end of what I have with him. And I don't want to throw it all away after months of prayers and tears and hope.

My friends insist that this relationship is doomed from the start, that the youngest of the Malfoys have me twisted around his little finger just like all the women preceding me... They say I should have known better knowing how guys like him operate...Smooth Talkers...

But he never did any of the things that he normally does when he scams on one chick or the other. How do I know? Well ever since I've been with him, the whole universe has joined forces to show the man for himself. All sorts of people including his ex girlfriends came and talked to me.

And I somehow saw through it all and chose to continue...

Have I lost my mind?

Maybe. But then again maybe not. I have asked myself this question so many times that I sound like broken record. I know that there is a good chance that he'll never come to me for good.

But there's this weird feeling inside that stops me from giving up... I've never been surer of the way I feel so strongly about this. Bill thinks that I asking or should I say "begging for pain".

Bill's the only one who knows. Imagine the ruckus if the rest of my brothers found out that their little sister is in a weird relationship with a Malfoy. I think if they recover from the weird relationship bit, they probably won't with the Malfoy bit.

Ron for one would kill me, then Malfoy and then himself...If I survive that Harry would lecture me about my choice in men...That would be rich coming from him, considering that I liked him at one point…..

The world can sometimes be filled with hypocritical pricks. If those who are in the light are the epitome of all good things then why is acceptance of a prodigal so difficult, why are his faults more wrong than Harry's? Considering that Harry is still sowing his wild oats, why is that ok for Harry and not for Malfoy?

Why is it wrong for me to choose to love a man like Malfoy?


	2. Chapter 2

Every girl has dreams. Every girl has a plan of action for a lot of things. About her career, her home, her life in general. Not all girls think of all these things but the one thing that all girls dream of is in fact about the day she is going to get married. And how beautiful the relationship is going to be….

I had the same dreams once. As a person I am possessive by nature so there was no way in hell that I would share. And if the poor soul decided to stray then there are no second chances. That's what happened with "holier than thou" Harry. Now that I think back, the day I found not one, not two but three women (ironically all redheads) in our bed in my apartment, was by the funniest moments of my life…and what was funnier than the situation at hand was what came after. Harry kept repeating the statement:

"This is not how it looks like"

Yeah right! Maybe if I was on crack or something it might have not been how it looked like!

Ever since I learned that there is no man alive who know the meaning of the words- commitment, loyalty, and trust and most importantly Love. All the married people at the place where I work sleep around. Some of these people are my good friends. And to make things worse all of these stupid men choose me to come and relate their conquests.

As though I am the trainee! Disgusting details! The only good thing is that I am probably one of the few women who know almost everything there is to pleasing a man.

Now where can I get such a man? One who will not cheat, who will love me blah blah blah blah…….

Considering this was me almost two years ago, how in the world I turn out to be me right now?

It was my birthday…and the day of my final presentation at Hogwarts School for Complex Wizardry. I was already working with the ministry in the department of Air Transportation. Life couldn't have gotten any better at that moment. There I was, at the lobby, smoking my cigarette, taking in the heady feeling of success or the beginning of success, when I heard him say "that's' a lovely outfit, be careful with your cigarette" and I turned around to see who was the latest in the long line of the Malfoy victims. Only it turned out that he was talking to me…. (Very cliché I know).

Okayyy so this is what they mean when they say "lightning struck" One part of me wanted submit to the charms full blown at my direction and the other part wanted to yank my hair out for behaving like a boy band groupie….YECH!

Anyway it turns out that he was talking to me and being very nice about it. No name calling, no sneers, no smirks, just plain and simple a very nice Malfoy! And that's how it started. And boy were we moving at the speed of sound…

I guess the fact that I was really happy must have shown when he asked me the reason for the constant smile. When I told him that my final presentation at school went great and the fact that it was my birthday; He jumped up and gave me a nice bear hug!

The only thing I could think of was that this guy was on some serious drug. Last I checked Malfoys do not indulge in any form of affection. Or P.D.A. But here I was being hugged by the most eligible bachelor and to top it all he looked really happy!

And then when we were in the elevator he hugged me again and kissed me! And to make things even more astounding I kissed him back!...

"Wow that was fast" I whispered when the doors opened. I have never been so embarrassed and I just ran as soon as I could into my office at the far end of the long corridor.

When my feelings of embarrassment died I realized that I had never been kissed the way he kissed me…Yikes! What must he be thinking! That I'm some schoolgirl who couldn't handle a kiss…… God! I had to see him again and explain why I just ran off without a word. So I met him for lunch and instead of telling the reason for my foolish behavior I just drooled! And stared into his blue eyes like I had never seen the color blue!

I think I crossed all levels of being acutely pathetic that day. It was as though my body decided to act like as tho there was no connection between my mind and my body!

I giggled…. GIGGLED! When we were returning back to the ministry we were in the elevator alone and this time he said "Let me finish what I started" and he kissed me.

Again!

And then he says that he would like to spend time with me. And all I can think of is 'huh is this guy of his rockers?'

"Malfoy are you blind? Do you realize that this is me, Virginia Weasley! Or have you forgotten about my family completely that this is all new to you?"

"Call me Draco! And yes I know who you are! I really want to get to know you. Please say that you will meet me. Please!"

Maybe that day if I had said no I might have not been in this state. Maybe if I had walked away I might have saved some self respect.

But I chose to say yes and now I deal with the consequences.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been almost 2 months since I've updated… sorry about that……been busy, a lots been happening. Anyways to make up for the long wait, this is a long one. Enjoy. And review

All dogs, even stray ones mark their territory. And if any dog that is not welcome trespasses on a marked territory, he is barked at by the one dog that has marked the area. If the same dog decides to stay in the same place then there is a good chance that he will get mauled to death.

I am what some would call an "unmarked territory". Which means anyone can walk through it and not risk being threatened. Imagine this, I'm a piece of area which a particular dog likes but does not want to mark, as his own. And when he is not around other dogs like to walk in and walk out.

How did I come up with this great piece of logic?

At no point in the past two years, has Malfoy ever acknowledged me as more than a friend. He claims that he is attracted to me and he loves me as a dear friend. But as a lover? The thought has never crossed his mind.

Confusing? It's very simple actually…..

I'm the 'Other Woman'. His dirty little secret. His shoulder when he needs it. His trust fund that he never thought he'd inherit. He has a girlfriend of more than 5 years with whom he claims he has no idea what he feels for her. My close friends know about us and so do some of our common friends. But his friends all tell me that he'll never be with me.

One of them even felt so confident that he said that he would tell me everything about Draco and Pansy's relationship on the one condition- I should sleep with him!

Why? Because he would in return give me information that I beg for…

When I told Draco about this… well he was not happy at all. Infact he yelled like it was nobody's business. He yelled at me! Saying it was my fault. I should have just asked the bastard to back off! Saying that I need to take care of myself.

I don't know what pissed him of more- the fact that I did not say anything to Blaise or the fact that I told Blaise that I cannot sleep with him 'coz I'm a 'one man' woman. My hunch is that the latter pissed him off more.

Funny huh?

Dolly thinks that Malfoy feels guilty. Guilty that he can't return the feelings I have for him. Only because he doesn't feel any, to begin with.

But I think that he loves me. Somewhere deep down he loves me. But he is scared to admit it. To himself, more than anyone else. Life would get a whole lot more complicated.

It's so much easier to live the life you've grown used to for almost 30 years of your life. No risks, no hassles.

Where does that leave me?

I choose to stay where I am. My choice. To continue to love him, believe in him, trust him. I choose to believe in fairy tales once again. To dream again. To hope again.

I chose my fate and the consequences along with it and I am willing to face them with out a whimper. But I fail sometimes. I am clouded by despair, by fear.

I remember the first time I was at his apartment. He was wearing his three-fourths, a smile and nothing else. I was nervous and he seemed realize the same. So he talked to me. About inane things. He stopped when I stepped up to him and kissed him. He held me so tightly that I could feel his bones on my lower ribs.

The next thing I knew we were in his room and my nervousness returned with a vengeance. One on hand I could feel his tongue on me, teasing. Taunting. I could feel his teeth on my nipple biting gently, but nipping me hard enough for me to feel the pain. Pain that turned into immense pleasure as his tongue swirled, easing the pain.

And on the other my mind, in spurts of logic, asked in fear whether this was right?

He sensed my reluctance and asked "Gin, what is stopping you?" he looked deep into my eyes as he started removing my jeans, his fingers teasing me.

"I'm not sure you'll like what you'll see.. I have burn marks on my legs from childhood. Not a pretty sight…" I blurted feeling embarrassed and unable to meet his eyes.

I guess that was the moment of truth for me. And that was when I realized that no matter what, Draco would always be the man I belong to. That I would be his and his alone. It was at that moment that I knew, when he looked in my eyes and said,

"You'll always be sexy for me"

That was the day when I completely let go of myself. To me, my body was a constant source of embarrassment to me. One of my ex-boyfriends let go of me immediately when he saw the burns. Literally. And I let go of my confidence in just about the same speed.

Being with the Slytherin Sex God worsened my fears but here he was telling me things that I've always wanted to hear. Even Harry did not say anything about the scars. Did not mention it ever. But Draco kissed me and then kissed my scar especially where it was rough.

He then made love to me as though I was a precious glass doll. Kissing me in the weirdest of places. Feeling me, touching me. And I told him I need him. He entered me slowly afraid of hurting me.

"I need you to be inside me completely" I said thrusting myself to meet him, when he smiled and asked me if I was sure. And when I nodded he held both my hands with each of his, entwining his fingers with mine, and thrust with a force that I still cannot explain.

It was as though we had found our mates in each other. As though our hunger for each other was insatiable. The more we got the more we wanted. A dance, a primal dance of two lovers, whose voices got louder and louder with every movement, with every thrust.

It was as though we were climbing a mountain, reaching heights not humanly possible. And as we climaxed, I felt as though I dived off the mountain to meet the sky and in the back of my mind I saw images of Draco, his smile, his tears, his pain and his joy.

Most men I know roll off their partner for the night once the act is done. Men need their space. Majority of the men I know are takers and not givers. No cuddling no holding no nothing. The women at that moment feel lost, and to some extent used.

I woke up to the feel of his lips on my arms. Playing. Giving tiny pecks. And when I opened my eyes I realized that I was engulfed by his arms. And I fit perfectly in them.

And that's when I knew. I could never wake up in another mans arms. If I had to wake it has to be in his.

I told him at that moment that I was running the risk of falling in love with him. Imagine!

In one day's time.

Thinking back I should have stopped myself then. Should have thought about the long rocky road.

But I guess I was too busy feeling the wind beneath my wings….


End file.
